


Tasteful Painting

by universe_110



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Danish Girl - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, PWP, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 非常亂來（但很辣）的拉郎！家世顯赫的Percival Graves在一次的酒會上遇到了Lily Elbe，他們一見鍾情。對Lily來說，最棒的事就是把Percival的各種樣子烙印在畫布上，那將成為永恆。（講得一派正經但其實是PWP（ㄍ）





	

 

　　Percival Graves是在一個酒會上遇見Lily Elbe的。

　　他知道Lily是個男人，但他從沒看過這麼 _美_ 的人，他在第一眼見到Lily時就對那人的一顰一笑深深著迷，也許是他的視線太露骨，當時Lily匆匆瞥了他一眼之後就撇過頭離開，他下意識邁開腳步追上去，最後他發現Lily把他帶到沒人的陽台，於是他靠上Lily，伸手輕輕地幫對方把頭髮塞到耳後，Lily低下頭的樣子讓Graves不禁輕笑，「嗨，害羞的女孩。」

　　Graves永遠沒辦法忘記Lily像是小動物一樣抬起頭來看自己的眼神，那在光線下變成孔雀綠的漂亮眼珠寫滿驚訝與困惑，他在Lily開口前碰上那雙上了口紅的漂亮紅唇，Graves發誓他從沒用過這麼溫柔的語氣說話：「Percival Graves，很抱歉沒有第一時間自我介紹。」

　　「......我叫Lily。」Lily的聲音就像是要被風帶走一樣。

　　看著Lily佯裝鎮定地動著嘴唇，Graves迷戀地脫口而出：「我可以吻你嗎？」

　　Lily愣了一下，然後輕輕點點頭，接著他們有了第一個吻。

　　再接著他們開始交往。

　　Graves沒有想過自己會跟 _男人_ 交往，即便在他眼裡Lily毫無疑問是個美麗的女人，生理性別在他們之間是一個不爭的事實——Lily一直想要擺脫這副身體，他的靈魂渴望成為女人，Graves在透過各種管道取得變性手術的相關訊息後開始試圖打消Lily的念頭。

_“那太危險了，親愛的，我們沒有成功的案例。”_

_“我會是成功的案例。”_

_“該死，我不想失去你。”_

_“......你不想讓我給你生個孩子嗎，Percy？”_

_“......”_

　　Lily顯然擅長利用自己的優勢，那一次Graves被強制結束溝通，並且受不了地直接把Lily壓上床——後來這個話題被擱置了許久，Lily沒有再提起這件事讓Graves非常訝異（但他才不會主動詢問，他可不想失去Lily），Graves也樂得裝傻，跟Lily在一起讓他開始懂得享受平凡的小日子——就像現在，Lily說想要畫他，所以他請了假，光著半身坐在Lily的畫室，慵懶地攤在沙發上欣賞戀人作畫的樣子。

　　他沒有漏掉Lily越來越紅的臉頰，Graves的手肘撐在扶手上，食指放在唇間，他知道自己看起來會像是在思考，但正在作畫的人肯定讀懂了他想傳達的——Lily把自己藏在畫布之後的時間越來越長，還有那紅得跟口紅一樣的耳根，以及快速對上又撇開的眼神，Graves的嘴角洩漏出微笑，他起身走到Lily面前，充滿調戲意味的朝Lily伸出雙手，幫對方把兩邊的頭髮塞到耳後，當指尖碰到溫暖的耳後時，Lily縮了一下，Graves覺得自己甚至能聽見對方開始變重的呼吸聲，這讓他更得意了，他又靠近了一些，直到Lily用畫筆戳著他的左腹，Graves停下動作笑出來，「你想畫在我身上嗎？」

　　「你就不能乖乖坐好嗎？」Lily低聲抱怨，他知道他的語氣沒有任何殺傷力，尤其是對開始賴皮的Graves，「我才畫到一半。」

　　「我覺得無聊，」Graves用手背蹭著Lily的臉頰，他抱怨著，「你又不陪我聊天。」

　　Lily聞言放下畫筆及調色盤，他的手指還沾了一些未乾的顏料，Graves這時捏上他的下巴，Lily配合地抬起頭，他伸手碰上Graves的身體，並看著自己手上的顏料也淺淺地沾在Graves身上，「我覺得你只是想獲得更多的注意力，Mr. Graves，即使在我把視線都放在你身上的時候，你還是像個孩子一樣跟我的興趣爭風吃醋。」

　　「我預謀很久了。」語氣聽起來相當無辜的Graves從Lily的臉頰往下摸到對方漂亮的鎖骨上，接著彎腰緩緩貼上那雙豔紅的唇，「久到我把你身上這件裙子的細節都記住了。」

　　Lily因為Graves的話笑出來，他一邊吻著男人一邊低聲詢問：「口說無憑？」

　　就在Lily覺得自己有跟上Graves的節奏時，後者突然伸手一個使力將他抱起，身體突然騰空的Lily因為驚嚇而大叫，「老天，Percy，你在做什麼？」

　　「 _撫摸_ 你的腿。」Graves把臉埋進Lily的頸間，他的手正好略過裙擺直接抓著Lily的大腿，接著一邊輕咬Lily的脖子一邊說：「其實你在家可以不用穿絲襪的。」

　　「不要鬧了，Percy。」因為戀人的撫摸而害羞不已的Lily小幅度扭動著身體，「我很重，快把我放下——等等，別亂摸！」

　　Graves的手指越靠近大腿內側Lily就反抗得越激動，但那些動作在Graves眼裡不構成阻礙，他抱著Lily（跟其他纖細的男人比起來，Lily輕了很多）繞過椅子，最後讓對方靠上牆，絕對猜得出來他想幹嘛的Lily低著頭不敢看他，Graves抬頭找到對方的嘴，漸進式地舔咬著那因為害羞而緊閉的唇，最後把手挪回Lily的膝蓋上，Graves低聲說：「夾住我的腰。」

　　Lily聽話照辦，但他覺得這丟臉死了，所以手還是有點抗拒地抵在Graves的肩窩上，直到男人的吻令他頭暈目眩、迷情意亂——事實上，Lily喜歡這個，他喜歡被Graves擁抱、親吻，也喜歡跟Graves做愛，Graves對待他的身體就像是在對待 _真的_ 女人一樣；Lily需要的只是一點點勇氣，所以Graves並不會催他，而是用各種肢體接觸打消他的疑慮——Lily跟上了Graves的節奏，他的雙手環上對方的脖子，為了好好接吻而夾緊雙腿，他在Graves的舌頭舔到他的上顎時捲起腳指，Graves不會發現這個，但是他會知道自己有多麼喜歡這樣。

　　Graves終於放開Lily後，映入眼簾的是對方雙眼迷濛的表情，最讓Graves得意的是那被親到暈開的口紅，Graves因此又親上去；他讓Lily好好靠著牆，接著隨手往摸上一旁的調色盤，再用沾著顏料的手碰上Lily的臉，他的戀人溫順地看著他，雙唇為了要吸入更多氧氣而微微張開，Graves看著手指上的桃紅色染上對方的臉頰，他忍不住讚嘆，「你好美，Lily，你真棒。」

　　也許是因為Graves看著他的眼神太過專注，Lily偏過頭親上男人的手，而在他悄悄伸出舌頭舔上Graves的手掌時，後者倒抽一口氣又親了上來。

　　在唇舌交纏之間，Graves的左手從膝蓋往後滑到Lily的腳踝，他隔著絲襪輕輕捏著骨感的部位，被壓在牆上的人毫無防備溢出呻吟後很快推開他低聲抗議，「會癢。」

　　聞言，Graves噴出笑意，他很快把手鑽到Lily背部與牆壁之間並拉下裙子的拉鍊，Graves一面沿著Lily的下巴往下親吻對方因為敏感而拱起的身體，一面將不再被固定住的裙子上身往下拉，Graves對此相當得意，「我說過我把這件裙子的細節都記住了。」

　　Lily根本無法回話，他因為Graves的唇舌而發出細小的呻吟，身體像是逃跑一樣地緊貼在牆壁上，直到Graves吻到他的胸口，Lily才伸手輕輕碰上對方的臉，他小聲地提出要求：「Percy，回房間......」

　　「我的目的就是要讓你以後在工作時都會想到我，Lily。」Graves偏過頭吻上Lily的手臂，他的眼神真誠地看著對方，嘴裡卻說著無理又流氓的要求，「我想要在這裡。」

　　那雙深邃的雙眼太認真，這回換Lily輕輕捧著Graves的臉，他一臉沒辦法的樣子說：「Percy，我該怎麼拒絕你？」

　　這話讓Graves露出微笑，他又湊上前親吻Lily的脖子與鎖骨，左手撥開Lily的衣服沿著腰側往上，拇指故意擦過乳頭，Lily的身體因此彈了一下，沒有被Graves抓著的右腿滑下，他語帶責怪地叫道：「Percy！」

　　「你喜歡這個？」將Lily放下，Graves盡可能貼上對方的身體，他低語著，雙手同時鑽進衣料裡一把握住那渾圓結實的臀部，Lily因為這個倒抽一口氣，Graves含住眼前紅通通的耳垂，「我想我得到答案了。」

　　「明明是你在胡鬧。」Lily顫抖著聲音反駁。

　　「那是你相當敏感，Lily。」Graves故意把嘴貼在對方的耳朵上低聲道，他又把手伸向調色盤，接著稍稍拉開兩人的距離，他看著自己在Lily身體上作畫的手指，用像是評論家一樣地語氣說：「你適合紅色，比其他女人都還適合，它在你身上如此美麗，你知道嗎？」

　　Lily正因為男人若有似無在身體上搗亂而戰慄，他摸上Graves的臉頰，充滿依戀地撫摸幾下之後軟軟地回應：「胡說八道，Percy，你總愛亂說。」

　　Graves學著剛剛Lily的動作轉頭親吻對方的手，然後在Lily發出低吟的時候拉下對方早該脫掉的裙子，那有些重量的衣料隨著地心引力沈重地掉落在地面，Graves的手直接摸上對方的胯間，他的掌心沾上透出絲襪的黏液，Graves噙著笑意吻上Lily因為羞恥而抿著的嘴，「親愛的，你把絲襪弄濕了。」

　　聞言乾脆把臉埋進掌心的Lily鴕鳥地遮擋兩人的視線，Graves沒在意也沒把對方的手拉下，他溫柔地收緊力道隔著絲襪給對方手活——Lily顯然無法抗拒生理上的快感，但不管過多久他都無法適應理智還沒被慾望淹沒的片刻——那是一種心理上的掙扎，他想擺脫的這副身體卻同時給他從未有過的快意，尤其是在Graves的催化下，那份感覺讓他無法抗拒。Lily最後當機立斷把臉埋進Graves的頸間，他的腰跟腿因為讓人害羞的手活而開始軟下，他必須抱著Graves才能好好靠在牆壁上。

　　聽著不斷傳進耳裡的小悶哼，Graves覺得心猿意馬，最後他親親莉莉的脖子沙啞地問，「把絲襪脫掉？」

　　Lily乖巧地點點頭，他紅著臉放開Graves並把絲襪往下拉到膝蓋，在伸手想撐著牆壁脫下絲襪前，Graves先朝他伸出手，Lily紅著臉抓住男人的手拉下左腳的絲襪，接著準備把絲襪全部脫掉的時候Graves突然扯了他一下，Lily還來不及詢問，男人就先開口要求：「別全脫。」

 　　那看著自己的眼神太認真，Lily覺得自己像是被獅子盯上的小獵物，他因為Graves的聲音而軟下了腰，無法支撐自己的Lily靠著牆壁蹲下，他抬頭看著居高臨下的Graves，在對方伸手要把自己拉起之前先靠上對方的胯間，Lily覺得Graves會猜到他想要做什麼，而那從衣料透出來的腥羶氣味若有似無地碰觸著他的嗅覺，這讓他有些興奮又有點緊張。

　　而Graves從沒想過這個——他看著他的Lily解開褲頭，在自己的褲子跟內褲被拉下後Graves想要把Lily抱起，因為他不想勉強對方做 _那樣的事_ 取悅自己，未料後者搶先他一步跪起身，並且含住他那早就硬到發疼的陰莖。

　　Graves悶哼一聲，他在確認對方並沒有勉強之後伸手輕輕按上Lily的後腦，「對，就是這樣，Lily，Lily，Lily......。」

　　跪著的人臉頰發燙，男人用充滿情慾的聲音呼喊自己這件事讓Lily更加興奮，他下意識收起雙腿並隨著動作小幅度磨蹭著；Graves按在腦後的手偶爾在他的髮間穿梭，這讓Lily覺得舒服，他盡可能將Graves的性器全數吞入，偶爾頂到喉嚨的嘔吐感讓Lily濕了眼眶，但聽見Graves的讚嘆又讓他想要為對方做更多——

　　而Graves當然不可能讓Lily繼續做下去，他把Lily拉起，讓對方靠著牆壁及自己，Graves的下半身緊緊貼著Lily的，他像是在撫摸一件價值連城的藝術品一樣捧著Lily的臉，「你總是......喜歡出乎我意料之外對吧？」

　　Lily小心翼翼劃開一抹笑，他抱住Graves，並且伸手摸向調色盤，把綠色、黃色、黑色的顏料抹在男人的背部及腰上，Lily輕輕地說道：「我只是想要畫你，Percy，我想好好地感受你。」

　　Graves又吻了上去，這次他們吻得有點激烈，唇舌交纏之間甚至發出令人臉紅的水聲，這使Lily更加動情，他用身體磨蹭、催促著男人，直到Graves放開他，一邊喘著氣一邊示意他轉身背對自己，Lily的臉頰貼上牆壁，他感受著Graves的手從他的肩膀開始下滑，經過腰部的時候他忍不住呻吟，最後Graves摸上他的臀部。

　　Lily緊張地嚥下唾液，他覺得很熱，連冰涼的牆壁都沒辦法降低他的體溫。接著他感受到Graves掰開他的臀肉，Lily配合地再張開雙腿，在Graves的舌頭舔上來的時候Lily激動得拱起身體，他的陰莖貼上牆壁，冰涼的溫度讓他下意識縮緊肌肉，Graves因為這這個咬了下他的屁股，「別緊張，Lily，放鬆。」

　　Graves嘴裡哄完之後繼續擴張Lily的身體，他的手指在外頭按摩一圈之後藉由唾液插入，Lily的嗚咽從上頭傳來，Graves咒罵一聲起身走進房間拿潤滑液；再回到畫室，Graves看到的畫面是Lily乖巧地趴在牆上、眼神可憐兮兮地瞥向他，這讓Graves忍不住湊過去親吻Lily的臉頰稱讚，「好乖。」

　　Lily用臉頰蹭著他的嘴唇，Graves一邊打開潤滑液的蓋子，一邊回應對方的繾綣纏綿，他把潤滑液倒在手上之後隨便一丟，用力給Lily的臉頰一個響吻後再度蹲下身。Graves把潤滑液摀熱，然後再度碰上Lily的股縫，他的手指先在外頭來回游移，Lily因為這個而低吟戰慄，Graves慢慢把手指塞入那可愛的肉穴，足夠的潤滑加上Lily的放鬆讓他進行得很順利，Graves吻了下Lily的臀肉，「乖女孩。」

　　由於他們做過很多次了，所以擴張進行得很順利，Graves甚至找到了其中的樂趣——Lily總是在一開始芥蒂著他被進入的地方，Graves知道對方一定希望自己也擁有女性的生殖器官，所以他需要一些時間讓Lily將這份遺憾拋到腦後——他認真地讓自己的手指在已經充分擴張的甬道裡進出，手指偶爾擦過前列腺，但Graves不會故意去刺激那點，他利用手指模仿性交的方式探索著Lily的身體，縱使他已經做過許多次，自己用手指進出Lily的畫面還是讓他覺得火辣，但他並不會在這麼做的同時給自己手活，他覺得那對Lily是一種冒犯。

 

　　額頭抵在牆上的Lily除了自己的喘息聲之外還聽見從自己臀間溢出的水聲，Graves的手指溫柔地在那裡抽插，Lily完全適應這個，偶爾因為對方的手指碰到前列腺而忍不住顫抖，Lily知道Graves的用意，他第一次意會過來時還哭了出來——這個男人 _太溫柔_ 了——Lily總是看著Graves這麼想。對方因為工作的關係總是表情嚴肅，但Lily看得出那個表情之下蘊含的柔軟。

　　Lily轉過頭呼喊著Graves的名字，「Percy、Percy......」他扭動著被手指抽插的屁股催促對方，「可以了，Percy，可以了。」

　　被呼喊的男人不疾不徐地由下往上親吻Lily的身體，最後將手抽出並把那些液體抹在Lily身上，他吻上Lily的嘴，充血的陰莖磨蹭著濕透的股縫，Graves輕聲表示：「你確定嗎？你知道我們有很多時間可以慢慢來，Lily，別顧慮我。」

　　男人才剛說完，Lily的哭腔就溢出喉間，他轉身抱住Graves，用力地親吻著對方的嘴並且抬起右腿勾引對方，Lily慌亂又亂無章法地誘惑對方，他的聲音破碎又顫抖，「我想要、快一點，Percy，拜託， _我想要你_ ——」

　　Graves幾乎失去理智，他也相同的力道回吻Lily，並且一把將對方扛起，他的手抓著Lily的臀部並稍稍掰開，等待已久的性器在穴口磨蹭著；Lily按著Graves的後頸嗚咽，接著自己伸手到下面，困難地用手指固定對方的陰莖，嘴裡催促的同時努力讓腰部往下沈——直到Graves的龜頭撐開他的穴口，Lily反射性往後，為了適應被撐開的感覺而雙眼失焦，直到覺得Graves完全進到自己身體裡後才找回焦點，他看著Graves因為隱忍而皺起的眉，忍不住親上去，「動動啊，Percy。」

　　這對男人來說是失去理智的最後一根稻草，Graves收緊抓在Lily臀上的力道並且開始由下往上頂弄，他上頂的動作及Lily受不了而軟下腰的反應都讓Graves的性器能夠頂到更深的地方——Lily因為這樣而無法抑制地發出呻吟，他的聲音有點啞、有點軟、有點綿，Graves失控的抽插讓他只得好好抱著對方，以免自己摔到地面上，而Lily沒注意到的是他的嘴剛好在Graves的耳後，這代表著他的每一聲低吟都會化成催情劑刺激Graves。沒一會兒，最先下戰帖的Lily忍不住求饒，「慢、慢點，Percy，太快嗯——太深了，很奇怪啊......唔。」

　　聞言，逼自己慢下動作的Graves喘著氣親吻著Lily滲出汗珠的脖子，他的聲音又沈又啞，「回房間好嗎？」

　　Lily的臉埋在Graves頸間點點頭，得到指示的Graves就這樣抱著Lily，越過掉在地板上的裙子往房間前進；Lily因為腳步的顛頗感受到連結之處傳來的快感，他的聲音在第三步之後不小心叫出來，隨後他害羞地把嘴貼在Graves的肩膀上，這樣多少可以避免一些讓人害羞的聲音無預警地冒出來。

　　Graves覺得Lily的這個舉動相當可愛，他忍不住笑出聲，Lily聽到之後咬了他的肩膀肉當作回應。Graves在進房之後小心地把對方放到床上，他沾滿液體的陰莖因為兩人分開而暴露在空氣中；躺在床上的Lily這時側過臉看著他，並學著他剛剛佯裝沈思的樣子咬著右手食指，眨著透出水光的雙眼，「我想你的計畫泡湯了， _Mr. Graves_ 。」

　　Graves爬上床跨坐在Lily腰上，他伸手用拇指擦過那暈著口紅的嘴唇，「才沒有， _我的Lily_ ，我想你之後會在工作時總忍不住想回房間。」

　　Lily笑著抬腳抵上Graves的肩窩——他們這才又注意到那被脫下的絲襪還掛在Lily的右腿上，Graves往後退了一點並握上那漂亮的腳踝，他低下頭吻上Lily的腳背，後者驚嚇之餘想抽回腳，但Graves不容拒絕的力道讓Lily一秒放棄掙扎。

　　帶著薄繭的手沿著小腿往上撫摸，Graves的視線像是在欣賞一幅作品一樣地跟隨著自己的手，當他摸到腿根時Lily扭了一下，他伸手碰上對方胯間的半勃，輕輕撫弄幾下之後往下碰上正衝著他翕張的小穴，Lily抗議地哼了聲，Graves勾起嘴角，他在外頭磨蹭一會兒，直到Lily有些氣惱地用膝蓋蹭過他的手臂，Graves才噴出笑意，再度把自己的性器送入貪饞的肉穴。

　　再次被填滿的感覺讓Lily弓起身體，舒適的床鋪讓他沒有顧忌，Lily隨著Graves的節奏伸展、扭動身體。

　　Graves著迷地看著身下的人沈浸在情慾之中的樣子，他抬起Lily的雙腿示意對方夾住自己的腰，Graves趴下身撐在對方上頭開始加快速度，Lily迷情意亂的臉近在咫尺，Graves的氣息逐漸加重，他時不時忍不住親吻那雙發出甜膩呻吟的嘴。

　　隨著抽插的頻率越來越快，Lily也緊緊抱著Graves，後穴不斷被刺激，快感隨著每一次Graves抵上前列腺而累積，在高潮邊緣的Lily用雙腿蹭著Graves的背，而後者則是用力吻上他的嘴後咬牙拉開兩人的距離，「嘿，放鬆點，Lily，我得先退出來。」

　　Lily眨眨眼像是在消化Graves的話一樣，之後他更用力地夾住對方的腰並且扭動身體，身上的男人因為這個低吼一聲，Lily把對方抱住，他顫抖著低聲說道：「我想要你。」

　　「 _該死_ ，你可能會不舒服。」戀人的要求讓Graves有點崩潰——他想要射精，但是他的Lily不讓他退出去，而他見鬼的又忘記戴保險套，Graves深吸一口氣：「Lily，你可能會拉肚子。」

　　「那你幫我清嘛！」Lily語帶哭腔，鼻子一皺眼淚就落了下來，他好委屈地說：「Percy，拜託，給我。」

　　Graves心疼又無奈地親上Lily的眼角，「你說的，等等會讓我好好幫你清理，嗯？」

　　被吻著的Lily點點頭，接著主動拱起身體引誘Graves，後者悶哼一聲，起身抓住Lily的腰加快衝刺的速度，他看著身下的戀人因為性事而全身通紅的樣子，那被吻腫的嘴、沾著顏料的臉頰、哭紅的眼、印著他啃咬痕跡的頸，Graves全身緊繃之後用力一頂，還來不及稍微退出一些就射在Lily體內。

　　被精液填滿的感覺讓Lily忍不住縮起身體，他看著Graves被快感沖刷的表情而感到滿足，Lily忍不住摸上自己的腹部，他開始想像著 _也許_ 會出現在他肚子裡的小生命，但是貼在腹部那沾著透明液體的性器瞬間打碎了他腦中的畫面——就在他感到沮喪以前，Graves握住他的手並放到嘴邊親吻，「 _我愛你_ 。」

　　簡單的三個字讓Lily感動不已，他再度抱住Graves，享受兩人在情事之後的溫存時光。

 

　　一會兒，Graves起身說要幫Lily清理，他在浴室與房間來回忙碌，好不容易幫Lily清理完（過程中Lily把自己的臉藏在枕頭裡的樣子非常可愛）之後，Graves打開衣櫃找到一件白色的睡衣遞給Lily，他看著對方穿上之後忍不住說：「你的眼光真好。」

　　「這個？」Lily站在鏡子前提了下裙擺，他忍不住劃開一抹微笑，「這是Gerda幫我挑的。」

　　「喔？」

　　好像老早就猜到Graves會吃醋一樣，Lily上前牽起男人的手，「她對我來說很重要，Percy，就跟你一樣重要。」

　　不太滿意的Graves湊過去吻了Lily的額頭，「我比她更重要一點。」

　　「好。」Lily笑得甜蜜又可愛，他伸手抱住Graves，「你最重要。」

 

　　而即使他們只擁有現在，那也足夠了。

 

 

-Fin.

 

因為是丹麥女孩的故事線，所以收尾整個無法避開有點碎玻璃的部分(ryyyy

大家就，把注意力放在肉肉上吧！！！！！！！！（幫大家洗腦(?

再撐五天就可以放四天假了喔耶！！！！！！

下面這段是遺珠之憾www

 

這回換帕西跪下，他一邊吞吐著莉莉腿間的性器一邊用雙手膜拜著那副美好的身體；帕西的頭髮被迷情意亂的雙手揉亂，但他不在意這個，帕西將口中的性器吐出，轉而親吻下方的囊袋，莉莉輕聲阻止他，並且把雙腿收緊，帕西的手指惡作劇地在兩腿間輕輕磨蹭著，莉莉因為這兩種刺激而發出甜美的呻吟。

 

 以上！

 


End file.
